


Of Demons and Twisted Ankles

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Derek and Stiles and investigating in the woods looking for a rogue wolf or demon something like that. And Stiles twists his ankle and Derek has to carry him back to the rest of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Demons and Twisted Ankles

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my grammar-- it's unbeta'd so feel free to tell me any mistakes (Y)

Derek pushed Stiles behind him as they tramped through the dark forest, searching for that damned demon. Usually Stiles would comment on Derek manhandling him, but right now he was actually  _terrified._ Everyone had split up, and since Isaac was with Allison, Scott was with Kira, and Lydia refused to come….he was paired up with Mr. Grumpy Pants. Suddenly Derek stopped walking, and Stiles bumps right into him.

"Um…Derek? What’s wrong?" Stiles peers around Derek, eyes scanning around them. He knows better than to question Derek though, so he keeps quiet despite not seeing or hearing anything. Stiles stares at Derek’s face, when suddenly Derek’s eyes cloud over.  _Well that’s not good_ , Stiles thinks to himself, before silently backing up. 

"Stiles!?" Derek calls out, panic and fear evident in his voice. "Stiles where are you?" Derek begin to look around, spinning in a circle, his eyes passing right through Stiles. 

"Derek! Derek I’m right here!" Stiles screams at him, waving his arms around manically. 

"STILES?" Derek still doesn’t see him for some reason, no matter how hard Stiles tried to get his attention. All of sudden a piercing scream cuts through the air, echoing all around them, and for some reason it sounded weirdly like his dad’s….

"DAD?!" Stile began panicking, his breath becoming short and erratic. Derek, however, heard a completely different person.

"STILES!" Derek has completely shifted, his eyes flashing and snarling. 

"It’s a trick…it’s all a trick" Stiles mumbles to himself, as the realization sinks in. He  _jumped_  onto Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek attempted to throw him off.

"DEREK! DEREK IT’S ME! STOP IT!" Stiles screams into Derek’s face, willing Derek to just  _see_  him. The fog is still clouded over Derek’s eyes, then and Stiles did something he didn’t think he’d do in a thousand years. He kissed Derek, fangs and all, and prayed. Derek stopped thrashing, and slowly shifts back into his human form. Relieved, Stiles lets go, and drops down. The moment Stiles let go, however, he tripped over his own foot, and fell down hard, twisting his ankle in the process. _  
_

"Ow damnit! You’ve got to be kidding me!" On the ground holding his foot, Stiles yelped in surprise when Derek picked him up. The cloud over Derek’s eyes was completely gone, and Derek pulled him into a hard, bone crushing hug before shifting Stiles onto his back.

"Idiot." Stiles doesn’t reply, only blushing furiously.

"Where w-" Stiles doesn’t even finish his sentence before Derek replies.

"We’re going to go look for the rest of group." Stiles grins despite everything that just happened, and for once, doesn’t say a word. 

 


End file.
